


One kiss, it all comes down to this

by justelaura



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background LukeMaryse, Background Malec, F/F, Princess!Izzy, Shadowhunters WLW Bingo, TW: Violence, WITCHES AU, Witches, claiabelle, fairytale AU, sleeping beauty AU kinda, true love kiss, witch!clary, witch!maia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 05:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justelaura/pseuds/justelaura
Summary: Hungry for revenge, Valentine Morgenstern a powerful, dark warlock curses the royal family.Isabelle refuses to accept that tragic fate and starts looking for a way to break the spell no matter what it takes. Hopefully, she's not alone.





	One kiss, it all comes down to this

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone ! Here I am again with another prompt for the shadowhunters wlw bingo ! This covers two squares for team yellow : "fairytale au" and "witches au" !
> 
>   
The title comes from the song "One kiss" from Descendants 3 ! (yes, I love musicals.)
> 
> Trigger warnings :
> 
> * Violence : Clary loses her temper and starts punching Valentine a lot of time.

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful and peaceful kingdom called Alicante. Every decision was taken after considering the well-being of everyone and the royal family was loved and respected. The queen, Maryse Trueblood, went through a hard time a few years ago after divorcing her husband who cheated on her. Fortunately, she fell in love again with an exceptionally good man, Luke Garroway. They got married and the people immediately accepted him as their new king. The years had passed peacefully and Luke proved his worth multiple times. The succession was already well established since the queen had four children with her former husband and three of them, Alexander, Isabelle, and Jace, who was adopted, were in the age of claiming the crown. Maxwell was the youngest,and his chances of being the next ruler were really low so he had less pressure on his shoulders than his siblings. However, he was still being prepared for the possibility because no one could ever know what could happen. It was just a precaution, and it probably wouldn't be needed anyway because the future looked truly promising for all of them. 

Yes, everything seemed perfect. What could even trouble the prosperity and the serenity of the kingdom? 

One day, a figure from the past came back. Maryse and Luke were, as usual, receiving members of the public to listen to their requests and, hopefully fulfill them. Their kids were with them, patiently hearing out the demands and giving advice when they could. At first, no one noticed the man who had escaped the vigilance of the guards and was hiding in the queue with the others. When it was his turn and he walked to the center of the room, everyone went silent. Luke and Maryse both stood up, a mix of anger and terror on their faces and Isabelle thought she had never seen his parents like that before.

The man who was suddenly getting a lot of attention was Valentine Morgenstern, a powerful, dark warlock. It was not always so. He was once a good friend of Luke and one of his most loyal counselors. His magic used to serve great causes but his thirst for power blackened his heart day after day and eventually, he became an empty shell of himself with an unending hunger for supremacy. He wanted the crown for his dark schemes, he wanted to be obeyed and feared. After all, he had served the royal family for all these years, it was his turn to be served. And if no one would make him king, then he would take without asking what, in his opinion, was rightfully his. 

One night, he tried to steal the crown and for good measure, he was planning to kill the royal family as well, knowing that if all the heirs disappeared, nothing would stop him, a close friend to the king, from claiming the throne. Fortunately, Valentine's plot failed and Maryse requested the help of a prestigious warlock, Magnus Bane, who was also the boyfriend of her son, Alexander. How practical. Magnus banned Valentine and raised a magical barrier around the city which would prevent the traitor from ever coming back. And it worked perfectly well until today.

“How did you get in here ?” Maryse exclaimed, furious. 

He shouldn't be here. The barrier couldn't be broken, Magnus made sure of it. As the new counselor of the royal family, he had to ensure the security of the kingdom and he had never let them down. There was no way Magnus betrayed them and let Valentine in. A short glance at Magnus confirmed Maryse's belief. Magnus had no idea how this happened.   
  
Valentine smirked. His little entrance didn't go unnoticed and he was obviously enjoying the moment. Thanks to one of his spies, he'd stolen Magnus' spell-book and reversed the spell that was hindering him. He glared at Maryse and the threatening look in his eyes made her shiver. 

“What do you want ?” Luke asked, hoping he could reason with Valentine but that was a waste of time.

“It's your turn to lose everything.”

Valentine drew his sword from its sheath, held it over his head and a gigantic wave of magic knocked down everyone in the room. Magnus attempted to stop it but his shield of magic immediately broke when it made contact with the dark spell. Valentine laughed and looked at Maryse who was trying to catch her breath, without success. 

“Your line is going to fall. One by one.”

A sort of darkness enveloped the royal family as he made this pronouncement. Magnus was still stunned, but he stood up, ready to fight Valentine and determined to protect not only the queen, the king, and their children but also the members of the public. Valentine didn't even acknowledge him and disappeared, looking pretty satisfied with his work. 

Magnus was certain of one thing, Valentine would come back. He put a spell on the sovereigns and was just waiting for the curse to get the job done. 

***

Max was the first one who got sick. 

It was only a few hours after Valentine's intrusion. Max complained about a sudden fever and said he was really tired. Maryse found him sleeping in his room and normally she would've let him sleep, but she had a really bad feeling. She tried to wake him up but it didn't work. Luke tried too but they had to face facts, the sleep that was keeping Max prisoner couldn't be broken like that. 

The next morning, Jace was the one who didn't wake up. 

Magnus was doing his best but even his magic was useless in this case. He couldn't remove the curse because he wasn't the one who started it. All he could do was stop the sickness from spreading too quickly. 

Another morning passed and Alec although was still awake, he could tell he was the next on the list. He was starting to feel a little feverish and that wasn't good. Magnus had never felt so powerless in his entire life. 

“I don't know what to do.” He admitted to Izzy when she came to see how her sleeping brothers were doing. “I've tried everything.”

“We need to defeat Valentine, that's the only way.” She said and Magnus laughed without joy. 

“Easy to say, didn't you see how powerful he has become? I can't keep your family alive and fight him at the same time.”

“I can ask for help.”

Magnus sighed. “And who will help us?”

“His daughter.”

“You want help from a Morgenstern?” Alec asked, sounding suspicious.

Izzy looked at her brother who just entered the room and sat next to his boyfriend.

“She's not like her father.” She explained, understanding Alec's doubts. “Yes Clary's a Morgenstern, but she's also a Fairchild. She kept her mother's name because she didn't want her father's actions to define her.”

“You seem to know her well.”

That wasn't a reproach, just an innocent remark because Alec was curious. He had heard Clary's name before but Izzy had never mentioned being friends with her.

“I do. I know she's a good witch with a pure heart and I can say the same for the witch who's living with her, Maia Roberts.”

“I've met Maia in the past. She has a lot of potential and she's truly generous.” Magnus confirmed. “She'll always help her friends if they need her.” 

Izzy blushed and Magnus raised an eyebrow. 

“ And her lovers too, I guess.” He added with a teasing smile.

Alec seemed confused. “Wait you're dating Maia? Why didn't you tell me?”

“I'm not sure we're dating... and it's not only Maia.” Isabelle finally said after hesitating a minute.

“You're dating both Clary and Maia?”

“I'm spending time with them.” She corrected. “I don't really know what we officially are yet.”

Alec, who probably wanted to assure his role of big brother and confidant, was about to ask another question but Izzy stopped him.

“Can we talk about my relationships later? Time's running out. ” 

Alec nodded and stood up. “I'll come with you.”

“No. Alec, I love you but you need to rest.”

Before Alec could even argue, Magnus took his hand. “She's right. You're getting worse, it's not wise to leave the castle in your condition.”

Even though Alec was not happy with the situation, he let himself be persuaded and Izzy smiled at him.

“I'll be quick I promise.”

And with these words, she left.

***

Clary and Maia's house was hidden inside the forest and if Izzy didn't know where she was going, she would've gotten lost a lot of times. Fortunately, the woods had become familiar and she knew the way by heart.

Maia was in front of the door, coming back from a harvesting session and carrying a basket full of different sorts of plants. Maia was a beautiful black woman with gorgeous curly black hair and Isabelle allowed herself to be struck by her beauty for a few seconds. Then she walked in her direction and when Maia saw the princess, a bright smile immediately lit up her face. 

“Hi, beautiful! You were missing us too much?” Maia asked teasingly before kissing her.

“I wish. But I'm here to ask for help not to flirt.” That didn't stop Isabelle from deepening the kiss though.

“What do you mean?”

“Valentine.” Izzy didn't have to say more, it was more than enough.

Maia frowned and lead her inside, closing the door behind them. She called to Clary, who was preparing a potion in the next room and the latter came almost immediately. Clary had her long red hair tied up into a ponytail and Izzy thought she was incredibly pretty and adorable like that. Clary first smiled when she saw Isabelle but her happiness quickly disappeared when she noticed Maia's truly serious look. 

“What's wrong?” She asked, intertwining her fingers with Izzy's.

“Valentine attacked us and cursed our family. Max and Jace are stuck in a magic sleep and Alec is starting to get sick too. Magnus isn't having any rest, he's trying to find a solution but there is none.”

“Valentine won't reverse the curse like that. We need to trick him.” 

“That's why I'm here. You know him better than I do.”

“Let me see if I can find a spell.”

Clary opened her grimoire in an exaggerated reverential way and Izzy and Maia both rolled their eyes at the same time. Clary acted like she hadn't noticed, searching for a way to defeat her father. She was his blood but she hated him so much, she'd be really happy to bring him down. Maia came next to her to suggest some ideas and she gently played with Clary's hair with one hand. Izzy observed them and smiled, she couldn't help but feel happy when she was close to them. She had never been sentimental, but it looked like Maia and Clary were slowly changing that side of her. Izzy was still daydreaming about the two witches when Clary lifted her head.

“Your hair is literally the definition of perfection and it breaks my heart to ask you this but I need you to cut a lock of your hair.” 

“You already found an idea?”

“Better than that.” A smile appeared on Maia's lips. “We found a plan.”

***

Valentine read the fire letter Magnus had sent him in the afternoon again. Maryse's daughter was asking him to meet so they could find an arrangement. Valentine agreed on the condition that she came alone. He had no intention of removing the curse but playing with Isabelle's hopes looked like an entertaining option. He had decided to set the meeting in the woods, just before the night fell. 

Isabelle was already there, waiting for him. Good. Valentine hated losing his time and latecomers annoyed him a lot.

“You're early.” He noted.

“It's not like I have something better to do.” Izzy coldly answered. 

“How are your brothers doing? Having some rest I hope? Being a prince must be truly exhausting.” Valentine marked a short pause. “Well, it's not like you would know. Right, Clarissa?”

The woman in front of him frowned and Valentine laughed. 

“You really thought I wouldn't recognize my own daughter?”

“I don't...” She tried to defend herself but he interrupted her. 

“Come on, I know what your magic looks like. You can stop your little trick.”

The long dark hair slowly became shorter and took a more reddish color. Clary's traits replaced Isabelle's and when she was herself again, the witch looked at Valentine. A spark of determination was burning in her eyes. 

“You can't blame me for trying.”

“Did you truly believe you could deceive me that easily?”

Clary smiled with satisfaction. “Oh, of course not father.”

Valentine finally realized that Clary's little game was just a distraction, but he didn't have the time to react. Maia was already behind him and knocked him down. He hit the ground and before he could come back to his senses, Izzy left her hiding place and ran to join the witches. The three of them created a circle around Valentine by linking their hands together, trapping him in this magic prison. Maia and Clary started reciting an incantation with a lot of words Isabelle had no idea what they meant. She felt her energy being drained as the spell was getting stronger. They would hold on. She knew they would. 

“Now we're talking,” Izzy spoke first. “If you want to get out, break the curse you put on my family.”

“And what makes you think I will obey you? You're nothing to me.” Valentine looked at his daughter and he seemed a little disappointed. “We could do great things together. Why are you even wasting your time with her, a useless princess?”

“That's not your business.” Clary answered.

Something in her expression must have betrayed her because Valentine intensively observed her like he suddenly got the meaning of this.

“You care about her.” He suddenly said. 

He understood now. Everything made sense. He turned towards Maia and laughed hysterically. 

“You both care about her.” That sounded like an accusation. 

Valentine was clearly enjoying this moment. Things were getting really interesting. At first, he'd just wanted to crush Isabelle's expectations but playing with hearts was such fun. He didn't mind changing his plans, improvising was always exhilarating.

“Congratulations young woman.” His eyes met Isabelle's and she shivered. “Your family is free now. You're paying the higher price for them.”

No one had the time to move. A threatening shadow appeared from the depths and went right through Isabelle's body, cutting off her breath and extracting her from the circle. 

“No!” Maia and Clary both screamed and tried to protect her but it was already too late. Isabelle collapsed in Maia's arms and for a moment, Clary was horrified. It didn't last. A wave of anger started running through her veins and she lost control. She threw herself at Valentine, immobilizing him with brusqueness. 

“Break the curse! Now!” She yelled, but all Valentine did was laughing. “Do it!” 

“Or what?” He answered, voluntarily provocative.

She punched him. Again. And again. And again. And again. 

“Clary!"

The voice of Maia calling her got Clary out of her trance. She was breathing heavily, her hands were shaking and she wasn't sure where she was. Then she saw Maia, holding an unconscious Isabelle and her memories came back immediately. She stood up and left Valentine, who had blacked out anyway, on the ground. They'd send him to the castle, Luke would probably like to make him pay for his crimes.

Clary didn't care about her father anymore. Right now, she needed to take care of Isabelle. 

***

Isabelle looked peaceful when she was sleeping like that. Maia and Clary carried her to her room in the palace and watched over her all night, desperately trying to reverse the spell. They knew it was pointless but it was easier than facing the truth. Luke and Magnus interrogated Valentine but they weren't more successful. Once again, they were back to square one.

Magnus was with the girls, sharing a little of his magic to maintain Isabelle's state but a heavy silence surrounded them. It was almost stifling.

“I don't want to lose her.” Clary finally said, really close to breaking down.

“Neither do I.” Maia murmured, putting an arm around Clary's shoulder. 

Magnus observed them for a moment, an idea germinating in his mind.

“Pardon my question, but you both love her, right?”

Maia and Clary weren't expecting this but they both nodded in affirmation. They were never brave enough to say it out loud but they definitely had strong feelings towards the gorgeous princess.

“And she loves you back.” Magnus affirmed.

Clary seemed confused. “Probably?” 

“We're not sure.” Maia answered. 

“Well, if you want to know there's a way...” Magnus suggested, being deliberately cryptic. Not really cryptic. More like coy. 

Clary and Maia exchanged glances, not certain if they completely understood the implications of his words.

“Works every time.” Magnus winked and left the room, giving them some privacy. 

The witches hesitated a moment, unsure of what to do. It was worth a try, right? They slowly moved with perfect synchronization, standing up and getting closer to Isabelle. They both took her hands and bent over her. They inhaled deeply, taking a few seconds to find the strength they needed. Gently, they dropped a tender kiss on Izzy's forehead and, for an instant, it felt like time was standing still.

They stepped back with a lot of apprehension, but a lot of hope too, refusing to let go of Isabelle's hands.

Interminable minutes passed and nothing happened. 

“ Please, please don't do this to us. Please.” Clary started to beg. 

Maia felt tears rolling down her cheeks and they were close to accepting the heartbreaking revelation but, Isabelle's chest suddenly lifted , like life was inhabiting her body again. She blinked and slowly opened her eyes. Maia and Clary held their breath and Isabelle looked at them, surprised.

“Why are you crying?”

Clary and Maia chuckled and hugged her, immensely relieved now that she was alive and healed. 

They stayed like that for a while, saying multiple I love you's and sharing short and playful kisses. Eventually, Magnus came back and they had to stop but they loved each other and that was all that mattered.

And they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to let a kudo and/or a comment, thank you in advance! 
> 
> Send a lot of love to @randomrambler who was my beta for this fic! She helped me a lot and I'm truly thankful !
> 
> You can find me on twitter (@Onceuponavideo1) !


End file.
